In a 3GPP LTE network, user equipment (UE) are provided control information from an enhanced or evolved Node B (eNB) over a downlink control channel, such as a physical-downlink control channel (PDCCH). The current configuration of these control channels utilize excess bandwidth, limit scheduling flexibility, and use a common reference signal for demodulation. This configuration limits coverage and capacity of the downlink control channel.
Thus, there are general needs for an eNB and methods for transmitting downlink control channels that utilize less bandwidth, increase scheduling flexibility, and do not require the use of a common reference signal for demodulation.